The present invention relates to a modified device for transporting a container of biological products in a laboratory automation system.
Within the scope of transporting biological samples inside analysis laboratories, carrier devices have now been used for some time which are capable of accommodating specific containers of biological products, typically single test tubes, which in turn accommodate therein the aforesaid biological sample (blood, urine or other).
Such carrier devices for single test tubes travel along a conveyor belt of an automation system to be transferred from one point to another of the laboratory, and therefore allow the test tubes accommodated therein to interface with different pre- or post-analysis modules, and also with the true analysis modules of the sample, present in the laboratory.
However, the hold of such carrier devices is not always perfect, that is the capacity to securely hold the test tubes therein accommodated, in response to different types of stresses to which the test tubes may be subjected, and also to keep the precisely vertical position thereof.
Such a risk is particularly significant both during transport between the various modules present in the laboratory and especially when the test tube is inserted into/removed from the carrier device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,778 of this Applicant describes a carrier device for a single container of biological products or single test tube comprising a base with a cavity, and a closing element.
Said base has a central pin with a cavity in which an RFID transponder is accommodated, is rotationally coupled to a rotor having toothed portions or a single ring gear, and further comprises coupling holes in which pins of four vertical gripping fingers are inserted.
Each of said fingers has, in turn, a toothed portion which engages a toothed portion of the rotor, as well as pins which engage coupling holes of the closing element.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,778 further comprises four spiral springs—one for each finger—having horizontal axis, which are adapted to elastically connect the fingers with the base. Said springs have ring-shaped coupling ends adapted to embrace pins which are integral with the fingers and the base, respectively.
Disadvantageously, the assembly of the device is difficult, in particular the installation of the springs.
Equally disadvantageously, the springs are never perfectly equal to one another, thus determining a non-uniform holding stress of the four fingers on the test tube, which therefore may tilt.
Said disadvantages increase when test tubes of different sizes are used for the same carrier device.
US-2005/0037502 describes a carrier device for a single test tube with a rotor to which gripping fingers are coupled. A spring for holding the test tube is provided about said rotor.